Continuing Reality Burns
by GuardianofNature123
Summary: Basically I'm continuing a story I made on a different account, it starts on the second chapter so here's the link for the first chapter so you understand what's going on: /s/8786693/1/Reality-Burns hope you guys enjoy this :D
1. Protect

After the marvellous plate of goodies I managed to get my paws on was finished, I got changed out of my pyjamas and into a black vest top, a short black skirt, tights and white converses before heading into the living room where Thrax was sitting, still shirtless.

"Dude, do ye ever listen? You being shirtless is no good for my concentration!" I moaned at him before flopping onto the couch.

"Then don't look baby, simple."

"Maybe yer not getting this, so I shall say it nice an' slow," I stood up and pretty much got into Thrax's face. "You. Are. Shirtless. You should put a shirt on. That or I'm gonna stare at you like a fuckin' psycopath for the _entire _day. Do ye hear me?"

Thrax just chuckled before standing up and looming over me. "I'm sorry baby, but who's the captor here?"

"Fabulous job of keepin' me hostage yer doin' mate. Feedin' me sweets, givin' me pretty outfits. For fuck's sake I've even got a grand piano!" I threw my hands up dramatically into the air, and I almost bitch-slapped Thrax, which I swear was not my intention! "Uh, sorry for almost slapping ye into next year, I get very dramatic sometimes." I apologised.

"Uh-huh, whatever. Well I'm off too see if anyone here gives a damn about your complaint baby," Thrax grinned, which slightly pissed me off. "See ya!"

"You are two seconds away from bein' bitch-slapped so hard, google won't be able to find ye!" I shouted at him as Thrax left the living room, probably to go be a hinderance elsewhere, that or actually put a shirt on, either one worked for me at that moment. I sat back down on the couch and sighed. For a hostage situation, this wasn't very, well, scary, threatening or intimidating. In fact, I actually kind of liked it, sure, it has only been a couple of days, but it felt nice to be pampered. Suddenly a loud bang came from the front door, which ended up with me almost going through the roof I jumped that high. Thrax must of got a fright too because I heard a very loud and annoyed "Hot damn!" come out of his room, which would have made me piss myself laughing if it hadn't been for someone screaming at Thrax from the other side of the front door to let him in.

"Yeah, hold on a minute! Chloe, go to ya room baby, don't want'cha getting scared around the big boys." Thrax grinned.

"Fuck you pal." I growled as I stomped past Thrax, who was now laughing, and went to my room. As I sat there, in my room, bored as hell, I could hear a voice that sounded similar to Thrax's jibbering some stuff, half of it I didn't understand, but the rest I did, and I did not like what I heard.

"Being sweet to her aint gonna work boss, I know it aint!"

"Oh yeah, how not? It's going okay so far."

"And what if she finds out? Or works it out? Then what'll we do?"

"Simple. We kill her." I gasped, and a little bit too loud because I heard bodies shifting as though they were turning around. Without thinking I opened the door and stood out in the hallway to stare at them. The second voice belonged to a tall-ish germ, or was it a virus? No idea, anyway, he had pitch black skin, with green eyes and a tail, and his face was splatterd with yellow freckles which looked like someone had flicked a paint brush covered in yellow paint in his face. He looked pretty shocked to see me standing in the hallway.

"Chloe, go back in your room." Thrax ordered. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed.

"Chloe. Go. To. Your. Room." Thrax ordered again, stepping towards me threateningly.

"So all that nice stuff was just you sweetenin' me up so you could slaughter me like a fucking pig?!" I demanded, feeling quite upset. I should have expected it, I was a hostage after all, but it still hurt a bit. Thrax just stood there, showing zero emotion on his face, although his buddy looked a little bit upset.

"Oh man, now she's gonna cry. Man, what is it with you and upseting all the adorable chicks? Oh damn, chick don't cry." Thrax's chump came towards me, obviously with the intention of trying to cheer me up, but I was, as was mentioned, upset, and very agitated, so instead of letting him go anywhere near me, I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, he fell faster than a Jenga tower.

"Oh shit, that hurts." He groaned as he rolled around the floor, protecting his groin from any further harm. I could of sworn I saw an upset expression cross Thrax's face, although that was probably just my tears messing up my sight. Thrax started taking steps towards me, he looked like he was about to say something, but I didn't give him a chance to say anything as I ran into my room and slammed my door shut, finally letting the tears roll down my cheeks. What could he possibly want so badly that he'd have to pretend to be nice to me to get it? Even more so, what could cause him to want to kill me? I slid down the door, crouched up into a small ball, and cried. I didn't sing that day, or come out of my room, nor did I do so the next day. I just lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, ignoring how hungry and thirsty I was. By this point, Thrax's buddy, who I discovered was called Jay, had long since left, obviously trying to avoid getting kicked in the crotch again. As I stared up at the ceiling, getting slightly bored, I heard the door open.

"Did ye come to put me outta ma misery already?" I asked, not moving my head to look at who entered. I knew it was Thrax, I could see him out of my peripheral vision, he was holding what looked like a plate. It smelt like the plate of goodies I had yesterday, my stomach growled with hunger from the sweet scent, I chose to ignore it, I wasn't gonna fall for it again. "Still trying to pretend ye care? It's a bit late for that, aint it? Y'know, after ye said ye were gonna kill me." I emphasised kill, not for any particular reason, I just thought that maybe if I reminded him of what he said, he might re-think his battleplan.

"Baby, look, I know what I said was pretty... harsh, but I was never gonna-"

"Oh give it a rest! I know yer lying! You don't give a shit what happens to me! So why don't we save ourselves the sad, violin piece and just tell me what the fuck it is you want!" I hissed, sitting up straight in my bed, hands gripping the covers tightly, glaring at Thrax with slanted blue eyes. I was so pissed off at him, I was suprised I didn't jump up from the bed and hit him.

"I-I'm not! I'm sorry, I mean it! I just wanna apolo-"

"Thrax you can royally fuck off if you think I'm gonna buy the 'oh I'm so sorry' bullshit."

"I am!"

"Aye right! Yer just trying to fix the mess ye made so ye can keep buttering me up and get what ye want!" Thrax looked a bit upset, he sighed deeply before coming in my room and placing the place on the piano. "What are you sighing for?! Yer not the one who's gonna die before they even hit 16!"

"I wasn't gonna kill you... I lied." Thrax sighed.

"Oh yeah? Why'd ya lie then?"

"Because if I acted all nice and sloppy Jay might've hurt you."

"Dude, he was trying to cheer me up! He made more of an effort to apologise than you did!"

"What do you think would've happened if he told the rest of the germs that I give a damn?! Babygirl, not everyone is nice and undertstandin'. They are the nastiest peices of work you'll ever know! If they see even the slightest bit of compassion in their boss, they would tear me apart, but not before they had a go at you first. So I gotta be harsh, and I've gotta act like I don't care, 'cause if I don't, it's you who's gonna pay for it, not me." For a moment I was quiet. I never thought of it that way.

"Oh." was all I could manage to say. It suprised me knowing that Thrax was being mean to protect me, what with him being a villain and all. "Y'know, for a killer virus, yer kinda missing out the 'killer' part." We both quietly chuckled for a moment before both shutting up, making the room silent as hell.

"Still think I've come to put ya outta your misery?" Thrax asked in a mocking tone.

"Well, ye might as well, staring at the ceiling is turning out to be more borin' than what I anticipated it to be." I joked. Thrax chuckled again for a moment.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, just give me a bit of warning first before ye say anything harsh, yeah?"

"Okay, well, I better go, one of the goons is gonna be callin' me-"

"Woah, you actually call them yer goons?" I asked, laughed a little.

"Yeah, it's the only fun I seem to have these days." He chuckled before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. As I ate my breakfast quietly, I couldn't help but feel relieved that I wasn't gonna die anytime soon, as well as knowing that I now had Thrax on my side. I mean really, I had the most bad-ass, awesome, not to forget good-looking (what can I say? I like bad-boys) killer-virus on my side, what's not to be happy about? I looked at the piano and grinned a little bit.

_'Well, it wouldn't hurt to play a little bit, I have kinda ignored it for a wee while...' _

**(A.N. : Right, for those of you who have just read this and have no clue what's going on, I decided to continue this story from what was started off on a different account that I lost, if you wish to read the start, I have left a link in the description so read away at your hearts content. I hope you guys enjoy this, please leave reviews so that I know your opinion and if you think that there's any way that I can improve this :3 ) **


	2. Rage

After that, everything kind of fell into a routine. Thrax's goons would come over, I'd hide in my room for little while and occasionally come out for food or to try and listen to what's going on. Turns out that the goons thought I had something to do with Ozzy and Drix stopping Thrax once and for all, which I admit was my first intention. Sure, he's awesome, yes, he's bad-ass, and sweet damn he is good-lookin', but he did single-handedly kill several people, and only God knows how many innocent cells he's murdered, I'm assuming at least a ga-zillion (not a number I know, but still). Nonetheless, I had become a target for Thrax's goons, some wanted to kill me, others wanted to torture me then kill me in the messiest way possible, then there was the adorable goofball Drake. He was the, for lack of a better term, geek of the group. He did all the numbers and statistics and planned out what technology was best for the little gang's use, which was laughed at more often than not. I felt sorry for the wee dude, he was probably the only one trying to get shit done, the others just lazed aorund, threatened each other and occaisonally punched one another in the face. And I thought I was anti-social, I'M GLASWEIGAN! Back to the matter, Drake was adorable, with his big, puppy dog, dorky blue eyes hiding behind his glasses, and his wittle freckles splattered across his face which was half covered by his fringe. He had jet-black hair, and a cute fanged grin that always made him look adorably awkward. He was tall and thin, and always wore a long sleeved shirt with some form of geeky referance, usually Doctor Who, which I highly approve of, a pair of black skinny denims and white converse trainers. he had grey coloured skin, almost as if he was dead.

"Right, uh, guys, I uh, I have an issue I need to discu-"

"Oh fuck, he's back. What is it now, Drake?" A voice from seemingly no-where groaned.

"Well, um, well I have been thinking about what Thrax said, y'know, uh, about Chloe?"

"Oh great, little Drake-y here's daydreamin' about his little girlfriend, ha!" A large germ cackled, which earned him a very serious look from Thrax. Obviously the big guy didn't approve of that, hehe.

"Yeah, haha, very funny Jabba the Hut. Anyway, after all that Thrax has said, I'm starting to think that maybe Chloe doesn't really have much to do with Jones and Drix, y'know? Like uh, maybe she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah, and I'm the Ebola virus."

"Seriously guys, just liste-"

"Fuck up pipsqueek! We're tired of listening to you!" A tall, muscular germ stomped over to Drake and loomed over him, Thrax sat up in his seat worriedly, eyes gradually getting wider. "You're useless, pathetic and a complete waste of everyone's time! You know what I think?" The germ then proceeded to grab Drake by the throat and lift him up until they were face to face, his grip gradually tightening. "I think we should leave the bitch and kill _you_ instead."

"Yo big guy, that's enough." Thrax called, standing up. He seemed slightly scared. I on the other hand, was getting pissed.

_'how fuckin' DARE he grab Drake like that! He's the only fucker aroond here that's actually tryin'! And who the fuck is that bastard callin' a bitch! I swear I'm gonnae bitch-slap him so hard!' _

"Put him down, Al! Or I'll have no choice but to kill ya!" Thrax shouted, flying over to supposed 'Al' and trying to get him to release Drake. I could see the life draining out of poor Drake's blue eyes as Al's grip tightened. I snapped.

"Right you big-ass, foul mouthed, ugly, stupit, revolting mother-fuvker ye had better put Drake the fuck down or so help me I will rip off yer fuckin' legs and ram them so far up yer ass yer shoe's will be pokin' oot yer nose!"

I stormed over to Al and stood beside him, glaring venomously at him.

"Oh really, sorry bitch, but last time I checked, you couldn't fight for shit. You're a worthless, whiny, stuck-up brat and if you don't shut up," Al loomed over me, still holding Drake. Behind him, I could see the faint glow of Thrax's claw. Shit was about to go down. "I'll slit your fucking throat. You hear me, bitch?" I looked up at him, and it was either that I had turned into a living fireball, or I had just turned into Medusa, because for a milli-second, I could see fear flash across his face.

"I'm no worthless, whiny or any of that bullshit. I, ye overgrown piss-fuck, am. Fucking. GLASWEIGAN!" And with that, I kicked him in the shin so hard I swear I heard something break. As he went down, he released Drake, who flopped to the deck like a wet fish. Once Drake was safely out of the way, I did what any angry Glasweigan girl would do. I 'professionally' beat the utter shit out of him, at which point Thrax had to rip me off him before I actually murdered the poor moron. I then stomped off back into my room and slammed the door behind me, leaving a room of very shocked faces gawking behind me.

A couple of hours later, both Thrax and Drake came into my room, the other germs (and the sorry state of a mess Al) long gone.

"Hot damn babygirl. If I'd known you'd fight like that I would've just sat down and left you to it," Thrax chuckled. "Boy, did big ol' Al shit himself, haha!"

"Uuuh, hehe, yeah. Thanks Chloe, for uh, saving my sorry ass." Drake nervously chuckled.

"No problemo," I then glomped Drake and hugged him tightly. Thrax shot a warning look to Drake. "I dinnae know what I'd do if Al killed ye. You an' Thrax are the only one's who are nice to me around here," I smiled at Drake and Thrax. "You guys are the only friends I have here." Drake hugged me back tightly and Thrax shot a grin towards me.

"W-w-well gee, that's kinda new. I usually get called an annoyance. And it's not really hard to be nice to you, 'cause you're the most adorable angry Scottish girl I've ever seen believe it or not...and I, uh, I'm kinda honoured that you think of me as a friend." Drake blushed. I giggled at his awkwardness, the cute wee dork. Thrax was still grinning, not as much, but still grinning.

"Right, you two better shoo off and deal with Thrax's goon army, I'll just hover about, eat all the sweets and occaisonally beat up a big mofo." I laughed.

"Yeah, okay baby. Catch ya later."

"Uh, yeah, later ba- Chloe, Chloe, I was gonna say Chloe I swear!"

Me and Thrax just laughed as Drake grew more and more awkward, then they both left and I was on my own in my room. I sprawled out on the bed and sighed.

"Well, I certainly made new friends today." I quietly giggled to myself then yawned. I had overheard Thrax's plan unravel earlier. Apparently, they're planning on going 'back', to where I have no idea, but they're going back anyways. After they get back to goodness knows where, they're going to get back at Ozzy and Drix. Sadly, as much as I adored Thrax, I can't let him do that, I needed to somehow stop him, how that will be done, I'm not sure. For now, that isn't an issue. I yawned loudy and stretched my arms out.

_'Holy fudge I'm exhausted. I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind if I had a wee nap for say, half a century?' _I sleeply giggled to myself before getting changed into my pyjamas and rolling under my sheets and going to sleep. I was way too tired to deal with any more drama, so if anything explodes or somebody dies, then it wouldn't be my problem until I woke up tomorrow. I just hope that if anything, Thrax doesn't get to Osmosis and Drix, the last thing I wanted was for one of them to be hurt, nevermind dead.

**(A.N.- Sorry for taking so damn long folks, I really don't know what happened, I just kinda...stopped. Boom, no more type-y for me. Well, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one, and as always, I hope you guys enjoyed :3 'Till next time, my beloved readers! ) **


End file.
